


Love Actually

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Two dorks watch a sappy movie.





	

Hux likes these kinds of movies, though he pretends he doesn’t. He pretends he doesn’t, but Kylo knows better than to listen to his feeble protests of how _lame_ or _squishy_ and _fluffy_ they are. 

(It’s just that he doesn’t want to turn into some kind of stereotypical Overly Emotional Gay Man, even if he is one. He’s ashamed, okay? It’s dumb.)

So when Kylo suggests this movie, Love Actually, for Valentine’s day… Hux rolls his eyes and asks if he’ll need a box of tissues. For Kylo. Not himself.

Because he doesn’t do things like cry at movies. Nope.

They have a kind of terrible DVD player in the bedroom, and the slightly bigger TV is in here as well. It’s not like they entertain much, so it makes sense to have it in here. Kylo makes their little love-nest ready (plumped pillows, a bowl of microwave-popped-corn, another bowl of mixed chocolate and candies), and puts the box of tissues on the lap-tray between them, too.

The bubbly wine isn’t champagne, but Hux can’t even tell the difference, so he doesn’t care. He sips it and takes some of the slightly over-done popcorn, wriggling his toes in his bedsocks (Kylo’s latest gift to him), watching the weirdly British movie. A slightly paranoid part of him wonders if this is Kylo’s idea of a passive-aggressive joke, but when the Prime Minister slashes into the President, he realises it can’t be anything of the sort.

Kylo laughs, which means Hux can laugh, and the stories keep rolling on.

“I used to have a crush on him,” Hux admits, nodding at Mr Darcy Not Being Mr Darcy Right Now.  


“Do I need to cut a bitch?” Kylo asks.  


“What? No! I’m happy with you, you idiot.”  


“But if he walked in here?”  


“You wouldn’t be up for a threesome?” Hux asks, and then yelps when Kylo pings a loveheart candy off his ear. “Hey!”  


“No.”  


“Worth a shot,” Hux mutters, and settles down again.  


He bites his lip a few times, hurt by… hurt by things. It’s supposed to feel good, but there’s some pain, too. Sick family members. Unrequited love. Things going wrong. It can’t all be sunshine and puppies and rainbows all the time, he supposes.

He isn’t going to cry. No. Not him. Not even…

Kylo grabs the first tissue, and he has the lack of grace to be a messy crier. He snorts, sniffles, and generally makes a show of it, where Hux has that ‘elegant’ lack of noise, but the eyes that go red and puffy. He tries his damndest not to tear up, but it’s…

“You sentimental fool,” Hux hisses at his boyfriend to hide his own emotional reaction.  


“Shut up,” Kylo replies. “You loved it, too.”  


He did. He’s still not going to admit it aloud. He hides his face in the not-really-a-champagne-flute and smiles when Kylo kisses his cheek.

He’s so lucky he found him. So very, very lucky. He wipes his eyes on the back of his hand, and lets Kylo move the snacks away.

“Come here,” his lover says, in a too-big-voice. “I’m feeling emotionally compromised.”  


“Well, we can’t have that,” Hux declares. He leaps on top of him, and kisses him with all the fear of loss, and all the hope of having. Sadness has no place in their bed, not for long, anyway. He has him, and he won’t let go.  



End file.
